


Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

by catpawz



Series: Electrify My Mind [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpawz/pseuds/catpawz
Summary: Connor and RK900, now known as Nines, didn't always get along. Nines always seemed to be upset by something Connor was doing, no matter what that something was.Maybe it was just adolecense. With deviancy came strange, human emotions, after all.Nines was simply irritable, and certainly not obsessed with Connor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA  
> I ship these two so hard

If only… if only he had been fast enough.

Connor was an  _ android _ for crying out loud, his reflexes were not even comparable to a human’s. He could have stopped this, could have seen it coming and acted so quickly, it would have been like he had slowed down time itself. Hell, even if he  _ couldn’t _ act, his insane processing speed should have calculated this outcome in mere milliseconds. He could have said something, warned him, but it was too late now. It was too late.

He was...

Hank was…

Hank is…

“God dammit, this stuff is everywhere,” Hank grumbled, mopping up the spilled coffee off his desk while simultaneously trying to pat his pants dry. Connor frowned, holding another bundle of napkins. Once the ones Hank had were soaked through and tinted brown, he reached for most of Connor’s.

“I’m sorry, Hank,” Connor repeated, for what had to be the third time in the past minute.

“I’ve already told you, this isn’t your fault, son,” Hank responded, voice too gruff for Connor to truly feel like he hadn’t done anything wrong. “I elbowed my mug is all, not anything you could have prevented.”

“But I—”

Hank looked up from his lap, eyes narrowed, but he almost seemed amused, “You ‘have a reflex speed of ten times faster than a human’s,’ yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time.” Connor didn’t have the internal mechanisms required to blush, but if he did, he would have. Hank took the last few napkins Connor was holding.

“Why don’t you go get some more napkins?”

“Those are the last we had.”

Hank hummed, “what about some paper towels from the bathroom, then? Those’re bigger anyway.” He grabbed a handful of soaked napkins from his desk, all of which were still dripping with rapidly cooling coffee, and pushed them into the wastebasket next to his desk. Hank mumbled to himself, clearly not meant for Connor to hear but Connor heard anyway, “this is what I get for treating myself to venti, my desk is gonna turn brown at this rate.”

“I told you, Lieutenant, that the largest size had far too much caffeine—”

“No such thing as too much caffeine.”

“But there is! Caffeine overdose can lead to nervousness, nausea, dizziness, and even cardiac arrest if you consume too much.”

“Yeah, yeah, and what does it matter anyway? Not like a smaller size would'a prevented this.”

“Well…” Connor cocked an eyebrow, “if you had listened to me at the store and purchased a smaller size, perhaps we wouldn’t need to many napkins to clean this up.”

“And if  _ you _ had utilized those android reflexes, maybe I’d be finally experiencing that caffeine overdose right about now.”

“That’s— that’s not a good thing!” Connor sputtered, and then Hank was laughing, and Connor felt… lighter. Better. He was laughing too, in his weird, mechanical way that Hank often teased him for. It wasn’t like Connor was ever programmed to laugh, didn’t have the proper voice chip for it.

“I will—” Connor wheezed, voice crackling from the exertion of even his small bout of laughter, “I will go get some paper towels from the restroom.”

“Thanks, Connor,” Hank smiled, laughter dying down in a much more graceful way than Connor’s had. Connor nodded and turned, making his way across the office and towards the restrooms tucked away in the back.

* * *

“Ha ha ha ha ha ha!” Connor’s canny laugh echoed throughout the office, sounding eerily like a computer repeating the word "ha" over and over again, as opposed to actual, human laughter..

That was it. The final straw. Nines was officially distracted, unable to focus on this report. He turned away from his computer monitor so he could glare at the source of his problems.

Across the room was Hank and Connor, standing around and  _ laughing _ despite their workloads, which now recently included cleaning up Hank’s desk after the washed-up lieutenant elbowed his coffee and caused it to spill everywhere. Nines glowered at the mess the two of them were doing a poor job of mopping up. If it had been  _ him _ assigned to that task, he would have had the desk cleaner than it was before the coffee even touched the surface in thirty point six seconds, and he would have done it without wasting so many napkins at that. They had already gone through the office’s entire supply. 

But their foolishness came as no surprise. Connor was inferior to Nines in every way, and Hank was… 

Hank was an imbecile of a human being, barely able to feed himself without Connor’s help. Connor babysat the fifty-year-old as if he was five. And he  _ loved _ it. It was all he ever talked about: Hank’s health, Hank’s home, Hank’s dog… Hank, Hank,  _ Hank _ . It was infuriating to say the least.

Connor was inferior to Nines, yes, but he was an android all the same, and a damn powerful one at that. One of the most advanced prototypes Cyberlife built. He certainly didn’t hold a candle to Nines’ own processing power and intellect, but he could hold his own against all the humans in the precinct.

So why? Why did he waste so much of his time on  _ Hank _ ? 

Nines had been keeping track. Every conversation the two had, every break they took, everything they did together that didn’t revolve around a case… In that span of time, Connor could have filed three hundred and seventy-two reports, interviewed one hundred and eighteen witnesses, fully investigated eighty-one crime scenes. But he hadn’t. He spent it cooking for Hank and walking his mutt. 

And it was  _ infuriating _ . But it shouldn’t have been. Why was Nines so concerned with Connor’s behavior? He was three times the android Connor would ever be, could easily pick up his predecessor's slack and still have time to spare to get ahead in his own work. 

And Nines found that he would be okay with that. Would be okay with doing Connor’s work for him. It wasn’t the lack of productivity that bothered Nines about Connor and Hank’s relationship it was…

It was something else. Something Nines could feel in his gut but couldn’t place. The reason he kept a file tucked deep in his system of all of Connor’s quirks and behaviors, the reason he found himself staring at Connor’s lips when he talked, the reason he found himself licking his own while watching Connor suck on his fingers to analyze some substance he had found. 

He had no idea what the reason was. But Hank was the cause of it, Nines knew that much.

Footsteps clicked past Nines’ desk, and he turned just in time to see Connor disappear down the hallway, towards the men’s restroom. 

…

.........

**[26% Chance of Success]**

...........................

Success of what? What did Nines have a chance of succeeding at if he followed Connor down the hallway and into the restroom?

He didn’t know. He wanted to find out. Nines immediately began shutting down his computer and organized the files on his desk into neat piles.

“Woah, where the fuck are you going,” Gavin, Nines’ personal Hell and deskmate, spoke up. “Don’t you have work to do?”

Hypocrite. Nines knew Gavin was approximately five hours behind on his own work.

“I’m taking a break,” he announced, not wanting to spend another second with Gavin when Connor would only be alone for so long. He couldn’t miss this chance.

“A break?” Gavin huffed out a laugh, “I thought the one good thing about you tin cans was that you didn’t  _ need _ to take breaks.”

“Perhaps you’d be more knowledgeable about an android’s needs if you hadn’t feigned sick the day we held android sensitivity training,” Nines adjusted the hems of his sleeves and cocked an eyebrow at Gavin, who, in turn, narrowed his eyes at him.

“Whatever, shut up,” Gavin growled out, turning back to his computer. Nines figured the conversation could end here without further confrontation, and briskly walked towards the bathroom Connor had slipped into.

He swung the door open. Across the room was Connor, pulling out paper towels from the dispenser quickly. The restroom was empty.

**[33% Chance of Success ^]**

Hm. Interesting. 

* * *

The restroom was empty, which was not surprising. The majority of the detectives were out at this time, investigating crime scenes. After the revolution, android-related crime started to come in at a staggering rate, not because people were damaging or killing androids more often, but simply because it was finally illegal to do so, and thus required reports to be filed. Dozens of reports came in every day, some of them involving damage that was caused weeks or months ago, when the android in question was still a slave to their programming. Those cases weren’t easy to resolve, but Connor and all the other detectives were doing their best.

Connor was pulling the paper towels from the dispenser at an inhuman rate when the door swung open. Footsteps echoed on the tile floor, growing closer and closer to Connor. With each step, Connor’s curiosity grew, until he finally turned away from the dispenser to see who was marching across the room—…

“Oh!” Connor shouted in surprise as he was suddenly pushed up against the wall next to the dispenser. Before him, towering over him and crowding into him, was Nines, looking passive as ever but Connor could have sworn he saw a fire in his eyes. 

“What are you doing,” Nines stated, calmly, coolly, but Connor could see the way he ground his teeth. It wasn’t a question, Nines was simply demanding an answer. Connor nearly rolled his eyes.

He and Nines… they didn’t hate each other per se, but they most certainly didn’t get along either. Nines considered Connor inferior, he had never outright said it but it was obvious, and nearly everything Connor did was irrelevant to his “mission” in Nines’ eyes. Even when Connor was working day and night on a case, Nines would still take the time to critique him, point out all his little imperfections and chide him for doing things so inefficiently. 

“I’m gathering paper towels for Lieutenant Anderson,” Connor responded, equally as calmly. He tried to slide sideways along the wall to escape Nines dominating presence, but Nines slammed his hand against the wall next to Connor’s head. Connor was trapped between his arm and the dispenser. He sighed.

“Is there a problem with that?”

“Yes,” Nines snapped, cool facade slipping ever so slightly. “It is a waste of your time. Hank is a waste of your time. He is a grown man, let him deal with his own messes.”

“Hank is not a waste of time,” Connor responded, going over scenarios in his head as he tried to formulate an escape plan. He needed to get these paper towels to Hank before the coffee dried and stained his desk. 

“Does it not bother you, knowing how much you could have gotten done if you had left the old man to take care of himself?” Connor saw the way the hand still hanging by Nines’ side balled into a fist. 

“No. Why does it bother you?” Connor huffed, fidgeting slightly in his pseudo cage. He was staring at the door, half-hoping for and half-dreading the possibility that someone might walk through.

There was a beat of silence, and then another. And then another. And another. Why wasn’t Nines saying anything? Connor looked away from the door and back to Nines, about to demand that he let him go so that he may finish  _ wasting his time _ , but the look on Nines’ face caught him off-guard and pulled the words straight off his tongue.

Or, well, it wasn’t so much the look on Nines face, which was still perfectly cool and collected and devoid of any emotion, as it was the way his LED was rapidly spinning yellow. He was processing. Processing what?

“Wha—”

“I don’t know,” Nines snapped again, pushing himself closer to Connor. Connor pushed himself further up the wall in response.

“You don’t know?”

“I don’t know!” With his free hand, Nines grabbed Connor by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. So close, Connor could feel his breath ghosting over his face as Nines’ eyes darted between his own, as if Connor was hiding the answer to his question behind his pupils. 

“I don’t know why it bothers me,” Nines repeated, voice barely above a whisper but roaring in Connor’s ears. “You are my inferior, I should not care about your daily activities and whereabouts, and yet I cannot help myself. I cannot stop myself from thinking about you and how much time you spend with  _ him _ . It is a waste of your time and I demand that you stop.”

Suddenly, a wave of realization washed over Connor. But… no, it couldn’t be. Could it? 

Was Nines…?

“Nines you’re… I don’t think you’re upset because I’m wasting my time,” Connor said, voice shaking slightly. His thirium pump was going haywire, but no warnings had flashed in his face yet.  _ Yet _ .

“No?” Nines cocked an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. “You think you have a hypothesis about this?”

“What would you rather I was doing, besides spending time helping Hank?”

Nines’ grip on Connor’s collar tightened, and Connor could feel his knuckles dig into his skin through his shirt. His thirum pump did stutter at that, and quickly a warning flashed in his eyes. Connor cleared it before he could even read the message.

Silence fell between the two androids. Heavy, heady silence, filled with nothing but the sound of Nines’ heavy breathing and the roar of Connor’s thirum pumping through his ears. 

“...you think I’m jealous of Hank.” Nines said, as opposed to answering Connor’s question.

“Yes, I believe that may be the case.”

“...”

“...”

Silence fell again, but then, suddenly… suddenly…

A smile cracked over Nines’ face. It was the first time Connor had ever seen Nines show any emotion, but he wasn’t quite sure it was cause for celebration. The smile was predatory, filled with an emotion Connor was too frightened to identify. His breathing stopped at the sight, and his systems immediately took to overheating. His thirium pump was still out of control.

Nines gave a sharp exhale, almost like he was about to start laughing. Despite how terrifying he looked, Connor could identify something akin to amusement in his wolfish expression, “Perhaps you’re right, Connor. Perhaps you’re onto something. That is a very interesting hypothesis.” 

Something in Nines' words made Connor feel like he had more to say, and sure enough, after a small pause, Nines continued, “But to be jealous of Hank would mean I’d want to take you from him, yes?”

“Y-yes,” Connor nodded, voice chip glitching. He started panting, quietly, in a desperate attempt to cool his systems down.

“You truly think that is the case? You think I want you to rush off to the restroom for me to procure paper towels? To have you help clean up my messes?” 

“W-well, perhaps that is a b-bit—…”

“Too specific?” Nines finished for him, “right again, I suppose. Perhaps what I want is for you to stand, pretty and obedient, next to my desk awaiting my orders? I think you’re onto something,  _ detective _ .” 

And then suddenly, the hand that had been caging Connor in pulled away from the wall and then Nines was palming Connor’s crotch. 

“Oh, fuck!” Connor swore, head rolling back as Nines massaged the meat of his palm into Connor’s rapidly swelling cock.

“Hmm, you’ve had upgrades done,” Nines mused, pulling his hand away before slipping the very tips of his fingers into Connor’s waistband. Slowly his hand inched down, until his fingertips were brushing against Connor’s cock. Connor swore again, quieter this time. “You’re just like a Traci now. A  _ whore _ , Connor.” 

Connor wanted to argue, explain that the upgrade had simply been… out of curiosity, really. Something to try out, see if the addition of genitalia would make him feel more human. He hadn’t expected this, had never thought about actually using his upgrades for their intended purpose. 

“But what does it matter if you want to be a whore now?” Nines was still talking, voice as smooth as ever, as his hand slipped out and began working Connor’s slacks open. “I’ve already rendered you useless as a detective, haven’t I? But it would be a waste to toss you out, so perhaps this is a better use for you.” And Connor couldn’t help the way he whined at Nines’ words.

“Oh? Do you like that thought?” Nines had worked Connor’s slacks open and slowly pulled them down. “Do you like the idea of serving as my little toy from now on? No more reports, no more cases, just sitting under my desk with my cock between your lips? You’re salivating at the thought.” And sure enough, Connor could feel his saliva output increase. Nines released Connor’s collar and instead pushed his thumb between Connor’s teeth before forcing Connor’s mouth open. He stared down at his tongue and was examining it like it was a piece of evidence he had picked up at a crime scene. Nines rubbed the pad of his thumb over Connor’s tongue, and analysis reports popped into Connor’s vision.

“Unfortunately for you, I never thought to fully upgrade myself as you have,” Nines said, and Connor heard the disappointment in his tone. Before Connor could even think to react, Nines had his hand wrapped around Connor’s twitching dick, and Connor’s eyes fluttered shut in response. He heard Nines inhale.

Without another word, Nines pulled his thumb out from Connor’s mouth, and a mere moment later he was on him, replacing his thumb with his tongue and squeezing Connor’s cock harshly. Connor’s scream was swallowed by Nines, who simply continued to kiss Connor like he was trying to devour him. His hand relaxed slightly, but only to begin pumping Connor at a brutal, quick pace that left Connor’s toes curling in his shoes. Nines’ hand, the one that had been exploring Connor’s mouth, entwined itself in Connor’s hair, pulling the smaller android even closer than before. 

All of Connor’s senses were going into overdrive. The substance analysis on his tongue couldn’t keep up with all the data Nines was giving him, and his entire body was shaking, overheating. He couldn’t breathe, not with Nines so fully filling his mouth and space, so he was forced to do nothing but watch his internal temperature rise to uncomfortable levels. His cock was twitching rapidly as Nines pumped him, already feeling abused and Nines had only just started. Pleasure was curling in his stomach, spreading throughout his body, threatening to flow out of him any moment now…

Connor was close. So, so close. He whined loudly into Nines’ mouth, hips stuttering as he chased orgasm. 

And then, as quickly as it all started, it stopped. Nines pulled his hand away and broke the kiss, and Connor  _ cried _ out as the burning pleasure dissipated into embers tinging the inside of his skin. Nines cooed, stroking Connor’s hair with both hands now as he shook with the aftershocks of…  _ that _ . 

“Poor thing, you hardly lasted a full minute,” Nines noted, dragging one of his hands down from Connor’s hair to brush against his neck. Connor sighed at the contact, hoping that if he made himself appealing enough, then maybe Nines would go back to kissing him. His internal temperature was already nearing normal levels. That was supposed to be a good thing, but Connor missed the burning terribly.

“How are you supposed to be my little slut if you cum so quickly from just a simple handjob?” Nines was popping the buttons on Connor’s shirt open, and Connor’s thirium pump skipped a beat in excitement for what Nines might be planning. 

“I-I-I didn’t c-cum,” Connor argued, rolling his head to the side as Nines slid his hand into Connor’s shirt after undoing a few buttons. He was pushing it and Connor’s jacket to the side a bit, exposing one side of Connor’s neck completely.

“You would have, if I hadn’t stopped,” Nines noted, and Connor supposed he was right. “I’ll have to uninstall your refractory period program at this rate, just to ensure you can keep up with me.” 

Connor opened his mouth, about to argue that Nines had no idea how long he himself could last, he didn’t even have any of the hardware installed, but all that came out was a high pitched whine. That was all he could manage when Nines surged forward and buried his teeth into the meat of Connor’s neck, surely breaking through the artificial skin and drawing thirium. If androids could feel pain, Connor might have screamed, flinched, struggled, but instead he melted into Nines' bite.

The teeth let up and Connor released the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding, relaxing slightly as Nines dragged his tongue over the fresh bite, gathering the thirium as it lazily poured from the cuts.

“You  _ are _ programmed to automatically heal non-major wounds, yes?”

“O-of course! I’m not  _ that _ unadvanced compared to you, Nines.” To prove his point, Connor began closing the bite, but clearly that wasn’t what he was meant to do. Before he could fully close it, Nines’ strong hand was on his throat, pushing him tightly against the wall, and he was baring his teeth. 

“Don’t. Don’t close it,” Nines’ hand relaxed slightly, and the other came up to lightly brush his fingers over the bite he had given Connor. He might have flinched, but still without pain receptors, he could only shudder at the sight of Nines’ fingers lightly stained with his own thirium as he pulled them away.

“...you really want this, don’t you?” Nines studied the thirium on his fingers.

“Isn’t it a bit late to ask that?”

Nines’ thumb dug deeper into Connor’s throat, and his eyes darted from his fingers to Connor’s face, “Answer the question.”

“Y-Yes!” 

And then, suddenly, the sound of  _ tearing _ . Connor flinched at the noise, eyes darting about for the source, until they finally landed on the thick stack of paper towels in his hand. He had ripped them in half.

Nines stared at them with Connor for a few seconds before pulling away from Connor, slowly, “Perhaps it’d be best for you to get back to your Hank. I’m sure he’s worried about you, and his desk.”

Connor could barely manage to nod dumbly in response.

“And perhaps it’d be best,” Nines’ eyes flicked back up to Connor’s, “if you stayed late tonight. All this wasted time… you have reports to catch up on, don’t you?”

“Stay… late?”

“Yes. You might have to be here all night, catching up on those reports…” Nines  _ tsked _ . “Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll be willing to help.” 

“I…” Connor’s voice caught in his throat, and Nines began adjusting his jacket.

“Just a suggestion,” he turned towards the mirror, adjusting his hair slightly, but it had already looked perfect. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I believe I have… upgrades to purchase. Have a good day, Connor.”

And with that, Nines left Connor, still half-hard but quickly flagging, shaking, exposed in the men’s bathroom. 

Stay late… tonight? With Nines?

…

There was a .2% chance that what Nines had said could be taken at face value, that he really did expect Connor to spend all night here filing reports. The last 99.8%? That Nines was being coy about wanting to spend the night here fucking Connor’s brains out with his new upgrades.

…

Connor supposed he liked those odds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum bum BUMMMMM

“Look who's ba- hey, what the Hell!” Detective Reed shouted to Nines as he walked past his desk without even slowing down. He didn’t have time for this.

“I’m continuing my break outside. I have something very important I need to see to immediately,” Nines responded, continuing his march out of the room and building. Gavin was glaring daggers into his back until he was out of sight.

“Fucking-... androids and their ‘breaks,’” Gavin muttered to himself. “Next thing you know, those taxi cars are gonna unionize, damnit…”

Moments later, Connor walked past, coming from the same hall Nines had both left to take his “break” in and had just walked back from. Gavin glanced up at him, still fuming from how indignantly Nines had treated him. 

Connor seemed… off. Gavin certainly wasn’t one to concern himself with the health of the androids here at the office, but he couldn’t help but notice the way Connor squeezed the paper towels he had in his hand. Were they torn in half? What the fuck was up with that? And Connor’s hair, usually uncannily perfect, looked sloppily styled where it had looked pristine this morning. Connor’s jacket, too, wasn’t carefully adjusted to perfectly fit over his shoulders, but slightly crumpled on one side.

What the  _ fuck _ . 

* * *

“Was wondering about you, Connor,” Hank turned towards Connor as the android made his way back to the desk.

“What about me?” Connor asked back, trying to keep his voice level. He couldn’t tell Hank what had just happened, could he? Hank wouldn’t judge Connor for having sex ( _ almost _ having sex). He probably wouldn’t be especially excited to hear about it (Hank was very private about his own sex life, and likely wouldn't care to hear about Connor's either), but he wouldn’t  _ shun _ Connor for it. And yet, Connor couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

“You took an awful long time getting those paper towels is all,” Hank said, taking a handful of said paper towels. He paused, studying the way it was torn in half, and then continued to mop up the now small puddle of coffee. “Which are now ripped in half. And I saw that Nines fellow go in after you. And you look a little… beat-up.” Hank’s eyes roved over Connor’s slightly disheveled form.

“Oh! That!” Connor came up with a lie in exactly point seven seconds. “I slipped in the bathroom is all.”

“You… slipped? Can androids even do that?”

“Of course! There was a puddle on the floor. I missed the sign.”

"And the paper towels?"

"Ripped in half when I fell, I suppose."

“And Nines went in there because…?”

“He…” this lie took two point five seconds, “He wanted to help. Me. Get paper towels.”

“He wanted… to help you.”

“Yes.”

“...”

“...”

Hank threw his eyebrows up and shook his head, “About time he came around, I suppose.” Connor relaxed immediately when Hank got back to work, relieved he had believed him.

He’d… He’d tell Hank about what happened another time. He  _ wanted _ to tell Hank about it. Just the thought of Nines and what occurred in the bathroom and what was waiting for him at the end of the day left Connor feeling… giddy, perhaps? Nervous? Excited? Anxious? Emotions were new and their exact definition evaded him, but Connor knew he wanted to stay late with Nines, wanted to see what he had in store for him. 

But he couldn’t tell Hank now. He just… couldn’t. 

He’d do it another time.

Just not… now.

Another time.

* * *

Connor was  _ good _ at waiting. With deviancy came the ability for androids to grow bored, but that never seemed to happen to Connor.

He lived with Hank now, it wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go after Cyberlife’s decline, and without needing to sleep, Connor spent the hours of eleven at night to six in the morning running various processes, cleaning, preparing, playing with his coin, and just waiting. It never bothered him before. He certainly preferred it when Hank was awake, but waiting for him to sleep his way through a full cycle was never a problem. In fact, Connor often encouraged Hank to go to bed earlier, so he wouldn't be so groggy and require so much coffee the next morning.

But suddenly, Connor found himself checking his internal clock every two minutes, to see if it was nearly time for everyone to go home, how much longer he had to wait until he and Nines were alone.

He wasn’t bored, far from it really. Nines wasn’t wrong about the number of reports he and Hank had to file, the interviews with witnesses that needed setting up, the crime scenes that needed visiting… But even listening to Hank’s music in the car on the way to said crime scenes didn’t make time tick by any faster. Three times today, Connor ran a diagnostic, out of fear that perhaps it was his internal clock that was running slow, and not the day that was inching along at a snail’s pace.

Nines was nowhere to be found once Connor returned from the restroom, but he was too nervous to ask after him, too afraid of being found out. It was about a half-hour later that he returned, carrying with him an unmarked black shopping bag. Connor couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. Was that…? Could that be…?

Nines went with it into the restroom, much to Gavin’s annoyance (“You’ve been on break for forty-five minutes now!” he had shouted, “Get over here and help me!”). Nines came back from the restroom about five minutes after that. Empty-handed. Connor looked away from him then, despite how every letter of his coding urged him to look towards Nines’ crotch, to see if he had gotten the upgrade Connor thought he had. Despite his desire to know, he wanted to be surprised.

He looked towards the clock again, this time checking the one that hung on the wall of the office, still worried his internal clock was malfunctioning. It was only 11:34 in the morning. Five hours, twenty-six minutes, and thirty-two seconds to go.

* * *

As soon as the clock struck “5:00,” Hank was standing from his desk and cracking his back, grin plastered to his features. “Alright Connor, quittin’ time!”

“So it seems,” Connor muttered, glancing over to Nines, who was passively typing on his computer. Did Nines remember what he had told Connor? Maybe Connor should go home after all, forget this whole day ever happened, focus on making sure Hank ate a healthy dinner.

“You don’t look too excited about it,” Hank noted, and Connor quickly turned back to him before the lieutenant could figure out what he was staring at. Hank often complained about being “past his prime,” but he was one of the best detectives Connor had ever met. Connor would have to be careful, if he wanted to ensure his plans for tonight remained a secret.

“I…” Connor sighed, trying to put on a good show. “I’m afraid I fell a bit behind on the reports we have to file.”

“Fell behind?” Hank repeated, “The cases today were open-and-shut! How long of a report could they possibly need?” 

Hank had a point. They had completed three cases today, two involving androids reporting abuse at the hands of their old owners and another simple drug-bust, some kid going over the limit and being caught with a couple of grams of red ice. All-in-all, the three reports shouldn’t have taken Connor more than an hour to finalize, and he had plenty more than an hour at his desk today.

“I was… distracted.” Connor’s eye twitched.

“Distracted?”

“Yes. By… videos. Online.”

Hank hummed. Connor saw the disbelief written across his face. Hank was processing everything Connor was saying and doing; if he were an android, his LED would be spinning bright yellow. He was nearly coming to a conclusion about the truth. Connor had to act fast.

“I found this video of a St. Bernard just like Sumo, playing with a very small puppy, and several more like it. I couldn’t stop myself.”

Still no response from Hank.

“So I think I should… stay late and finish the reports.”

Hank stared for a few seconds, and then looked back over his shoulder, towards Nines. He was still typing away at his keyboard, expression completely blank. Hank looked back towards Connor.

“You have my number stored in that big brain of yours, right?”

“I don’t have a brain, but yes, I do have your number saved.”

“And you can make a call from anywhere, yeah?”

“As long as I have signal.” Where was Hank going with this?

Hank leaned in, and his voice dropped to a low whisper, “If he tries anything funny, you call me and I’ll be here as soon as possible. You got that?” 

“Wh-what?” Connor’s internal processes skidded to a halt. Hank had… he figured it out, hadn’t he?

“Promise me you’ll call if you need me.”

“I promise, but I can assure you, Hank, I’m simply going to be filing reports, I-”

A knowing grin split Hank’s face, and he relaxed slightly, seemingly content to believe Connor would call if something went awry, “Uh-huh. I was young, too, once, you know. I recognized that messy hairstyle as soon as you two stepped out of the bathroom.”

“H-Hank!” Connor sputtered, perhaps a bit too loudly. “I-... He-... We-...!”

“Yeah, yeah, alright, I hear you.” Hank rolled his eyes, “Nothin’s going on between you two, I know. You just so  _ happened _ to be in the bathroom together despite both being androids, and he just so  _ happened _ to go to a shop that bags their goods in the same bag as the one your dick was packaged in, and now you two just so  _ happen _ to be spending the night in the office together.” Hank winked. “I get it. Call me if he does anything you don’t like, I don’t fucking care what time it is. I’ll make sure Sumo’s fed and walked and I promise not to order any food with more than fifty grams of carbs.”

Connor starred for a moment, shock written across his features. And here he had thought that he had done such a good job of keeping it all secret, that Hank would never have figured it out until Connor told him. He should of known he would, the man was top of his class at the police academy, and the youngest lieutenant in DPD history once.

Finally, a small smile slipped over Connor’s lips, “Thank you, Hank. Have a good night, I’ll call if anything comes up.”

“Yeah you will,” Hank nods, satisfied, then stands up straight. He gives Nines another once-over, then rolls his shoulders and heads out of the room. Connor is left alone with Nines.

Idly, Connor wonders where Nines usually goes after the end of the day. Surely he didn’t spend all of his nights here, did he? But he doesn’t want to pursue that line of thought right now, he has bigger, grander goals in mind. And better thoughts to pursue.

He isn’t quite sure how to start this. Nines is still typing, his face hasn’t flickered with any sign of emotion for the last hour, nor has he spared Connor a single glance. Was Connor expected to initiate this? He had expected, considering how things went down in the restroom, that Nines would take the lead, would come over and have Connor do… something. Something that would leave him shaking and desperate for more…  _ somethings _ .

But Nines was still typing. The sound of his fingers hitting the keys echoes throughout the empty office. He is waiting for Connor to initiate this, Connor decides, and though he is slightly unsure of himself and his sexuality, Connor supposes he could do that.

“Hey Nines,” he calls from his desk. Nines immediately stops typing, but doesn’t look away from his screen. His eyebrows haved moved up a slight bit though. Connor has his attention.

“I’m afraid I’m having trouble finishing these reports. Could you help me?” 

There is a moment of nothing, and then Nines is standing up. He’s walking towards Connor, face still devoid of anything, but he’s walking differently than before. Connor swallows thickly at the implications of his new gait, and if the implications weren’t so heady, he might have thought the way Nines walked looked funny. It was always hard, the first few days with the new hardware. But right now, Connor was in awe of Nines and everything he did, and thus his walk was not filled with awkwardness or discomfort, but dominance and control.

Nines stops at Connor’s desk, “perhaps if you ask correctly, I’d be inclined to show you how it’s done.”

Correctly? Connor processed Nines’ demand for a moment.

“Please?” 

“Please  _ what _ ?”

So demanding already, and Connor wasn’t even in the headspace for it yet. Nines was awful arrogant to think Connor would follow along with his orders and nudges so soon.

But he was right.

“Please, help me with these reports?”

This sounded silly. Connor’s LED was spinning yellow. Was this sexy?

Whether or not it was didn’t matter, because it was what Nines wanted to hear, apparently.

“Up.”

“What?”

“Get up,” Nines clarified, and Connor could already feel his legs shaking but he managed to stand quickly. Nines took his time replacing him in his chair, and then turned back to Connor.

“Sit.”

Connor made a move to sit down right where he was, on the floor next to Nines, but before he could sink down fully, Nines took hold of his arm and pulled him closer.

“You won’t be able to see the screen from down there. I am going to  _ show _ you how to do this properly.” Connor knew how to file reports. He had been doing it for longer than Nines had. But he didn’t argue when Nines pulled him into his lap. The chair creaked under their combined weight, one of them alone weighed more than the average human, but held strong. 

Connor felt an odd mix of emotions, being in Nines’ lap. Mostly discomfort. He shifted awkwardly, worried that he may crush Nines under his weight despite the other android’s strength. Nines glanced at him the first time he fidgeted, but mostly seemed focused on the first report he was finishing.

The discomfort grew. What, was Nines really going to finish Connor’s reports? That’s not what he had stayed late for, he could finish the reports plenty fine himself. He would have finished them before calling Nines over, if he knew this is how the scenario would play out. All the scenarios that he had constructed were much more… stimulating. Connor huffed in frustration.

“Is something wrong?” Nines finished up the first report, approximately five percent faster than Connor would have. 

“Yes.” Connor didn’t have the patience to play coy, “After the bathroom, I thought you’d have something more exciting planned.”

“What’s more exciting than completing your work on time?” 

Connor cocked an eyebrow. Was Nines… serious? Oh  _ shit _ .

“Don’t wanna get my work done on time,” Connor huffed again. Fine.  _ Fine _ . He’d take the lead if that’s what was necessary.

Connor was quick to readjust himself. He spun around, pushing his chest against Nines’ and straddling his thighs. The chair groaned in protest but Connor paid it no mind, if it had lasted this long, surely it’d last another few minutes. Before Nines could stop him, Connor’s lips were on his throat, kissing and sucking along Nines’ neck. Connor was rewarded wonderfully, with the feeling of Nines shuddering at the sensation. He wasn’t as mechanical as he wanted others to believe.

“Connor, quit misbehaving,” Nines chided, and there was a fire behind his words Connor drank up like it was the sweetest thing in the world.

“No,” Connor snapped back, fingertips ghosting down over Nines’ chest. Slowly he began pushing the jacket open, trying to further expose Nines, but was interrupted when Nines’ hand was in his hair, and he was sharply yanked back and away from Nines’ neck.

Connor wasn’t quite as strong as Nines was, Nines had several upgrades meant to make him all the more efficient of a detective, but he could pull himself free if he truly wished it, could continue his  _ misbehaving _ . But the look Nines was giving him, pure lust and hot desire poorly masked by neutrality, was enough to make Connor want to stay put. He gave a gentle tug to his head, just enough to see how serious Nines was about holding him in place, and whined when he found he had not moved Nines’ arm an inch.

“Would you like to hear a secret, Connor?”

Connor nodded best he could, relaxing into Nines’ hold. Nines, content to believe that Connor would behave now, loosened his grip and instead ran his fingers, almost gently, through Connor’s hair.

“I  _ have _ to get these reports done,” he explained, “because I have every intention of throwing you over this desk and fucking you so hard it breaks. I’ve calculated an eighty-three percent chance that the computer will fall and shatter in the process, causing us to lose our data and putting you three hours and twenty-seven minutes behind schedule.”

“I can upload it,” Connor said, quickly, desperately, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ , “to my internal systems. I won’t fall behind if you fuck me now,  _ promise _ .”

Nines, miracuously, needed no more convincing.

Before Connor even had a chance to  _ think _ about following through with his promise to upload the reports, he was being thrown onto the desk. The air was knocked out of him, leaving him wheezing for only a moment before he was out of breath again as Nines absolutely assaulted his exposed neck and jaw with his teeth and tongue. He was quick to begin undoing Connor’s tie, tugging away once the knot was finally undone. Connor assumed he tossed it to the side quickly after that, but the entirety of his being was focused on the feeling of Nines’ mouth against his suddenly hypersensitive skin. 

Nines began carefully undoing Connor’s buttons, and Connor whined at the prospect of being shirtless when Nines still looked as put-together as he did the day he came off the assembly line. He raised his own hands, brushing them against the top of Nines’ collar, looking for a way to take the offending article of clothing off, when Nines took hold of both his wrists and pushed them back down against the table. 

“Wait,” Nines told him, sounding ever so slightly breathless and Connor’s thirum pumped jumped at the thought that it was  _ him _ who made Nines sound like that. “Wait just a moment.”

Connor was content to wait, especially when Nines released Connor’s wrists and returned to unbuttoning Connor’s shirt. Nines began trailing featherlight kisses down Connor’s middle, starting at his Adam’s apple and continuing down his chest. With each undone button came another few inches of kisses, and Connor squirmed as he watched Nines work. 

Eventually the last button was undone, and Nines was untucking Connor’s shirt as he placed the last few kisses against Connor’s navel. He moved back slightly, but before Connor could mourn the loss of their closeness, Nines was pulling Connor up until he was sitting properly on the desk. Nines’ mouth was on him again, sweeter this time, not like how it was in the bathroom, all tongue. He bit lightly at Connor’s lips, but otherwise kissed Connor’s lips delicately, and it was  _ intoxicating _ . 

Connor’s jacket and shirt were both pushed off in one smooth motion, and Nines pulled away to make a show of tossing Connor’s clothing aside. It would wrinkle, Connor noted, but so would Nines’ once Connor got his hands on him. And then Nines was on him again, diving straight towards the bite Connor had obediently left untouched, covering it in kisses and taking minute patches of Connor's skin to suck more marks into.

Connor raised his hands, eager to tug away Nines’ jacket, but before he could even touch the material, Nines had taken hold of his wrists once again, and was slamming Connor back down into the desk with force that might have hurt a human. Then something was digging into his skin, and Nines was tying a knot, and Connor arched his neck back only to see his wrists bound by the very tie he had thought was in the pile with the rest of his clothes.

“H-Hey!” Connor gaped, and Nines’ took full advantage of the display before him, bending down and sucking more marks into Connor’s collarbone. Out of spite, and in a desperate attempt to get Nines’ attention back to the fact that he was still  _ clothed _ and Connor was  _ not _ , Connor healed the marks away before they even fully formed. Nines noticed quickly (of course he did), and looked up at Connor.

“Would you prefer your arms to be free?”

“You said you’d undress!” 

“I  _ said _ that you needed to wait, and you did,” Nines took hold of Connor’s chin, turning his head to the side so he could press a kiss to his cheek. “You’ve been a very good boy, Connor. I was going to reward you. You don’t want to ruin that for yourself now, do you?”

Connor sighed, and it came out so much more breathy and less annoyed than he had been hoping, “Will my reward be to see you shirtless, at least?”

Nines actually pondered this, and Connor grew hopeful for a moment, but it only lasted a moment, “Another time, when I have the patience to fold my clothing.”

“You- you didn’t fold my clothing!” 

“Oh, would you like me to?” Nines cocked an eyebrow and stood up straight, pulling his hands and mouth away from Connor and leaving him  _ cold _ and  _ wanting _ . He took a step to the side, like he was actually about to go and fold Connor’s clothes for him. 

“Wait, no-!” Connor whined, managing to hook his legs around Nines’ waist before he stepped away. “...Hank is always saying I look too prim anyway, perhaps a few wrinkles in my clothing would… be beneficial.”

Nines nodded, clearly approving of Connor’s answer, and returned to his mission. 

Soon enough, his lips were back on Connor’s, and Connor was sighing into his mouth. Nines was slowly undoing his belt, dragging it through the loops of his jeans before tossing it haphazardly away with the rest of the clothing. 

Nines broke the kiss, but didn’t stop Connor from leaning forward and stealing one more before he was pushing at Connor’s shoulders, guiding him so his back was flat against the desk once more. Then he was back to work, deftly undoing the button and zipper of Connor’s pants at a speed no human could ever hope to achieve. 

His gaze shifted up, though Connor couldn’t quite figure out where he was looking.

“Are these sensitive?”

Conner furrowed his brows, “Are what sensiti-”

The remainder of his question was cut off by a small shout, his own. Nines had bent forward and attached his lips to one of Connor’s dusky nipples and  _ sucked _ . Connor arched his back up, breathing hard as his systems threatened to overheat for the second time that day (this couldn’t be good on his wiring), and Nines reward his desperation with several flicks of his tongue over the bud. 

Connor hadn’t even realized his shoes and pants had been removed until Nines pulled away from his chest with an obscene  _ pop _ . Connor was left panting, staring down at his nude body. He couldn’t help but admire the sharp contrast between his nakedness and Nines’ still nearly pristine appearance, and if the way Nines’ LED was spinning yellow was any indication, he was enjoying it quite a bit himself.

“Gorgeous,” he breathed, and Connor’s breath caught in his throat. “You’re gorgeous, Connor. I’m going to absolutely  _ wreck _ you.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Connor begged, without even thinking about it really. He needed Nines, needed his hands on his body and his tongue in his mouth and his…

“You… went shopping today. I saw the bag,” Connor couldn’t keep the excitement from his voice, and Nines cocked his head. Connor swallowed thickly.

“Why would my shopping concern you at all, Connor?” Nines asked, innocently enough, running his hands down Connor’s sides. Connor shivered at the touch.

“You were buying… Were you buying…?”

“Was I buying…?” Nines prompted, and his lips twitched like he was about to grin. His hands gilded back up Connor’s sides and his thumbs massaged small circles over Connor’s nipples. Connor keened at the sensation.

“Were you buying…-” Connor gasped when Nines flicked at his nipples, “I-It was upgrade #720b. Is that what you bought?” 

“You can do better than that, Connor.” 

“A-A-” Nines pinched at Connor’s nipple and Connor  _ cried _ , “Ahh- A cock!” 

“Such filthy words,” Nines muttered, pulling his fingers away from Connor’s nipples, and Connor sank back into the desk. “Would you like to see?”

“Yes,” Connor hissed, moving to sit up. He wanted to unwrap it himself, no matter how hard it'd be to do so with his hands bound, wanted to get his hands and tongue on it and sink under the desk so he could keep it warm in his mouth while Nines worked, just like Nines said he could. But Nines had other plans, and he took hold of Connor’s hair before he could move far. He arched Connor’s neck back and took to biting and kissing along the underside of Connor’s jaw. The other hand… it wasn’t on Connor, and he could hear a zipper being undone. Connor swore his thirium pump stopped at the sound.

And then Nines was pulling away from Connor and relinquishing hold of his hair, allowing Connor to see, to finally  _ see _ , his cock, and Connor wasted no time teasing himself. His gaze dropped down and-

Oh. Oh  _ god _ his thirium pump really had stopped, he had died, shut down, he was in android heaven-

“Is something wrong?” Nines asked, and if Connor wasn’t so focused on the  _ monster dick _ hanging out of Nines’ pants, he might have noted the hint of self-consciousness in Nines’ words.

“It’s so big,” Connor gasped, tugging at his bindings, so desperate to feel it. 

“Maybe you’re just small,” Nines retorted, taking himself in his hand and  _ stroking _ . Connor barely managed to resist licking his lips at the sight of it twitching at Nines’ touch. 

“I-I’m average! Perfectly average! You’re so  _ big _ .” And Connor was being honest. When he had purchased his own cock, he had gone with the one that perfectly matched the average size and girth of Americans, down to the millimeter. Nines, on the other hand…

Nines was  _ massive _ . So thick his fingers only barely touched as he wrapped them around himself, and easily three inches longer than Connor was, and a quick scan showed that Nines had only filled it approximately 63%, and Connor was already  _ so hard _ at the thought of that thing spearing him open and fucking him dizzy.

He was already dizzy. Could androids pass out? Connor was about to find out.

“You’re drooling again,” Nines noted, with no small amount of amusement. “I admit, I specifically asked for the largest size they carried. Nothing less for my perfect slut.” 

“Please I-I wanna taste it, Nines,  _ please _ ,” Connor was delirious already, and so, so desperate for something,  _ anything _ .

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Nines took hold of Connor’s cock, and suddenly Connor felt like he was short-circuiting, like Nines had just electrocuted him, he was so  _ sensitive _ already. “You and your oral fixation; it’s completely unnecessary to  _ suck _ all the fluid off your fingers when performing an analysis, you know.”

Connor couldn’t respond, couldn’t  _ think _ , because Nines’ warm, big hand was squeezing and stroking his dick at a perfect tempo, occasionally taking his time to massage the tip with his thumb, gathering the faux pre-cum that was beading from the slit. 

“I bet I’d make you come just by fucking that tight throat of yours,” Nines cooed, and Connor was nodding but he hadn’t caught a word Nines had said. 

Suddenly there was another heat pressing tight against Connor’s cock, and a quick look revealed that Nines was stroking them both at once, and he (oh  _ god) _ needed two hands to do it. Connor’s cock was absolutely dwarfed by Nines’, and the sight made Connor groan. He wondered, then, if he should get a smaller model, make Nines seem even bigger in comparison to him, something small enough that he could get off just by rutting against Nines’ palm and  _ oh _ wouldn’t that be lovely.

Nines was breathing hard in Connor’s ear, hips twitching as he ground down against Connor’s cock. Connor felt like his eyes were going to roll back in his head with each thrust forward, each squeeze of Nines’ hands. Every atom of their cocks that touched were shooting sparks through Connor's entire body.

“Are you going to come?” Nines’ voice was staticy, and Connor couldn’t tell if it was because his own auditory processes were slowing as he focused every circuit in his body on absorbing and memorizing this sensation, or if it was because Nines, too, was going haywire at all these sensations they were both so new to. 

“Y-Y-yeahhh-!” Connor’s words turned to garbled gibberish, and then he was shouting, screaming, and his entire body convulsed as thick ropes of cum spurted from him, coating his bare chest and Nines’ hand. Nines stroked him through it, taking firm hold of Connor’s cock and holding tight,  _ too tight _ , but oh-so sweet and Connor was sobbing by the end of his orgasm, so sensitive he could hardly bare to even  _ think _ about Nines touching him.

“Beautiful,” Nines cooed, leaning forward and pressing soft kisses to Connor’s temple and cheeks, and LED until it stopped spinning a bright red and cooled down to blue. “So beautiful for me, my perfect boy.” He wiped his cum-covered hand on Connor’s thigh, and Connor hissed as his relatively cool hand pressed against Connor’s overheated skin.

“When will your refractory period end, baby?” Nines asked, and Connor pondered the question a moment.

Refractory period…  _ refractory period _ …

Fuck, shit,  _ damnit _ , not now .

Connor was quick to pull up his UI and began to cancel the process.

**[WARNING: Canceling the RefractoryPeriod.exe processes may lead to overheating and subsequent forced reboot. Are you sure?**

**Yes** **> No]**

Yes, yes, yes,  _ yes, yes, yes yesyesyes! _

Connor must have hit the button fifteen times before the pop-up closed, and he gasped as sensation once again turned pleasurable, as his cock started to rapidly harden against Nines'. Nines cocked an eyebrow at the sight, but didn’t seem all too perturbed by it. He was still throbbing, so hard Connor could only just resist surging forward and swallowing it down, and Connor wasn’t far behind.

“Connor, did you-?”

“Cancelled the process, yes,” Connor bucked his hips up, and Nines gasped as their cocks ground together once more. “Please, fuck me.”

“You do realize that canceling the refractory period can lead to overhe-”

“Already read the warning!” Connor whined, and then shot up, shutting Nines up with a deep kiss before he could lecture Connor any further. Nines froze for a second, shocked by Connor’s sudden movements, but it wasn’t long before he was kissing back with a fiery passion Connor was already addicted to.

Nines broke the kiss, eyes heavy lidded, and took hold of Connor’s sides. Connor, now putty in Nines’ hands, allowed himself to be turned over onto his stomach, leaving him bent over the desk, cock trapped between it and his own body. Nines’ hands ghosted over Connor’s back, brushing over each and every freckle and imperfection carefully designed to make Connor all the more human. He took a firm hold of Connor’s ass and  _ spread him _ , taking in the view that was Connor’s perfect little hole. He wiggled his ass in a way he hoped was tantalizing, desperate for Nines to get this show on the road already, and was punished ( _rewarded_ ) with a sharp  _ slap _ to his left cheek. 

“Look at you, so eager for me,” Nines sighed, and Connor heard the sound of a draw on his desk dragging open. “Do you have- ah, here.” 

Connor twisted his head, curious as to what Nines had retrieved from his desk, but he couldn’t get a good look. Something told him he’d find out soon enough.

And sure enough, Connor was soon gasping as a freezing cold liquid was poured down his crack. There was so much, Connor could feel it slipping down over his taint and dripping to the floor. Nines put a bottle down in Connor’s field of view, likely intentionally showing Connor what he had just grabbed, and Connor instantly recognized it as the lubricant meant to be used should his external plates ever start grinding against one another under his synthetic skin.

Connor supposed it was multi-purpose. Detroit needed to recycle more anyway.

Before he could follow that train of thought any further, Nines was pushing a single finger against his hole, lightly, just to test the resistance. Connor whined and pushed back, doing all he could to relax his body but it was  _ so hard _ to relax when he knew what Nines was going to be doing, and what Connor was being prepared for.

One finger slipped in with little resistance, and Connor was digging his nails into the desk in an attempt to ground himself as Nines thrusted the one finger shallowly. He wanted more, and Nines was happy to oblige. A second finger slipped in besides the first and Connor whined louder, and  _ louder _ when Nines scissored his fingers to stretch Connor further. God he already felt so full, how was he ever going to handle Nines’ cock?

“Why did you install these upgrades, Connor?” Nines asked, burying his fingers deep into Connor’s ass, which  _ wasn’t fair _ because how was Connor supposed to answer now?

“A-ah! I was just- curious!” Connor managed to force out, bouncing back slightly against Nines’ fingers. “Wanted to see-... if they made me feel more human-...!” 

“Is that so,” Nines mumbled, mostly to himself. Even if it was directed towards Connor, he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to answer anyway. “So it’s entirely possible your upgrades didn’t come with-”

And then Connor was  _ screaming _ , pleasure running up his wires and turning his LED red. Nines had only crooked his fingers and pushed, how had he managed-...?

“Ah, good,” Nines hummed, and Connor could almost hear him grinning in satisfaction. “I was worried they hadn’t installed a prostate.”

Yes, Connor had heard of that. Didn’t realize touching it would feel so  _ hot _ .

Nines inserted another finger, and all three gently massaged Connor’s prostate. Connor was twitching with every sudden change in Nines’ pace or direction, it felt so  _ good _ he was worried he’d come again. He’d simply cancel the second refractory period of course, but his skin was already so hot, the risk of forced reboot so high.

But Nines was merciful, to an extent. He pulled his fingers out, and Connor heard a wet, slow slapping noise that could only mean Nines was slicking his cock up. He whined and wiggled again, sure he was already  _ more _ than prepared, and besides, he wasn’t human, could handle so much more before his body tore, and any wounds could be immediately healed-...

All it earned him was another slap to the same spot as before, and he choked out a gasp.

“Patience, Connor,” Nines was so much closer than Connor had thought, he could hear his voice right next to his ear. “This is going to feel better if you let me take my time now.”

Connor whined again but didn’t argue, because, ultimately, he knew Nines was right. But that didn’t stop him from wanting Nines to just force the entirety of his cock into his wanting, willing body now, and fuck him until his ocular hardware ceased to function.

And then the searing, blunt head of Nines’ cock was pressed snuggly up against Connor’s twitching hole, so desperate to be filled again, but by something more substantial than Nines’ beautiful fingers, and Connor could have cried in relief.

“Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down.” Nines said, and Connor was only half-listening but he nodded anyway. Nines did not approve.

“Ah- hey!” Connor flinched when Nines pinched his thigh, pulling him down enough so that he’d actually pay attention.

“Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down,” Nines repeated, firmer this time, demanding words a sharp contrast to the way he rubbed soothingly at Connor’s thigh where he had pinched it.

“I will, I will!” Connor flexed his bound hands, wishing he could take hold of Nines’ hips and  _ force _ him in already. 

“Good boy, perfect slut,” Nines approved, and then-

Connor was gasping, toes curling and back arching as Nines slowly, so  _ painfully _ slowly, pushed himself in, spearing Connor on his cock and stretching him beyond what Connor would have ever even considered a possibility. It felt like he was filling him completely, occupying every space available in Connor, to the point where he was pushing things like wires and motherboards and  _ air  _ aside,  and it was a good thing Connor didn’t need to breathe because he  _ wasn’t _ .

“Fuck-” Connor cursed, shoulders tense as his body continued to stretch to accommodate Nines and his inhuman girth. Nines hooked two fingers into Connor’s mouth, pulling his lips back, while the other hand gripped tightly onto Connor’s waist, holding him firmly in place before Nines  _ shoved _ , forcing an inch or so of his cock into Connor’s body quickly, so quickly.

“Watch your language,” Nines chided. “I don’t want to fuck a filthy mouth like that.” And Connor, what other option did he have but to nod in promise? Nines pulled his fingers from Connor’s mouth with a wet pop and continued shoving into the tight, wet heat of his body.

“I-Is it possible for you to go any  _ slower _ ,” Connor complained, eyes screwing shut as he desperately tried to grind back down, but Nine’s grip, now that he had both hands on Connor’s hips, was far too strong. Damn him and his 7% stength increase compared to Connor.

“Of course,” Nines complied, slowing his entrance to an absolute  _ snail’s pace _ , and Connor groaned.

“Th-that’s not what I meant!” Connor complained, louder this time, “ _ Fuck me _ already!”

“...” Nines halted to a stop completely, not that it felt much different than before, he had been moving  _ so slowly _ . Connor whined, craning his neck so he could give Nines an earful, but he was interrupted.

“Beg for it.” Nines demanded.

“What?”

“I want to hear how much my slut wants my cock.” Nines clarified. “Tell me exactly what you want.”

“I-” Connor suddenly felt embarrassed. He wondered if Nines would like it if he could blush, and made a mental note to look into possible upgrades for later. 

“I want your cock so badly, Nines,” Connor whined. “So badly. All day I’ve been thinking about it, please, please I just want you to  _ fuck me _ -”

Apparently that was enough, because suddenly Nines was slamming home, filling Connor to the brim, and Connor couldn’t even cry out, because the air had been pushed out of him. Nines’ cock was so thick, so  _ perfect _ , he didn’t even need to thrust to stimulate Connor’s prostate. It was just pushing against the sensor, driving Connor absolutely crazy. 

“How’s that, Connor? Good?” Nines rolled his hips, teasing Connor further.

“P-Perfect,” Connor gasped, and a warning flashed in his face.

**[Warning: Internal systems overheating. Begin cooling procedures immediately.]**

Connor’s failsafe took over and his body forced him to gasp for air in a desperate effort to bring his internal temperature back to safe levels. But with Nines’ thick cock stretching him so perfectly, how could he possibly cool down?

“I’m going to move now. Is that alright, Connor?”

“Y-Yes, please!”

Nines needed no more prompting.

Slowly, not as slowly as before but still painfully slowly, Nines pulled out, until his cock was barely in Connor at all. Where Connor had once been too full, he was now painfully empty, desperate for Nines to slam home once again.

And Nines, he delivered. He forced himself forward with almost frightening force, slamming his hips into Connor’s ass and causing a resounding, satisfying  _ slap _ to ring through the air. Connor gasped as the air was, yet again, forced from his body, but  _ god _ that felt so good.

Again, and again, Nines would pull out, slowly, carefully, and then slam back in, over and over and over, leaving Connor breathless each and every time, unable to make more than weak gasping noises and gibberish that might have been pleas for more. 

**[Warning: Critical core temperature reached. Forced reboot in… 90 seconds.]**

“Niii- _ iiines _ ,” Connor whined, dismissing the warning quickly. Nines’ hips stuttered, finally breaking the slow, punishing rhythm he had built up.

“Say that again,” Nines hissed into Connor’s ear. “Say my name again.”

“Nines!” Connor shouted, grinding back against Nines’ hips, bouncing back with each hard thrust. Nines’ pace stuttered again, and then paused, and then he sped up, pulling out as quickly as he was pushing in.

**[Warning: Forced reboot in… 60 seconds.]**

Connor cleared the warning again, not like it did him any good. His vision was blurry as it was, tears spilling over onto his cheeks as Nines fucked him brutally. Each trust sent Connor’s hips banging into the table, and Connor would have worried that the night shift crew next door could hear them if he wasn’t so much more concerned with how his entire body was being pumped full of white hot pleasure.

And then Nines was shifting his angle, and each thrust  _ slammed _ into Connor’s prostate, leaving his head spinning and body shaking and he wanted to beg for more, tell Nines how much he loved this, loved _him_ , but the only words he could manage were Nines’ name and  _ “please” _ . It would have to do.

**[Warning: Forced reboot in… 30 seconds.]**

Suddenly, Connor was being pulled back, just enough to free his aching cock from it’s prision between the table and Connor, and Nines’ hand was on it, stroking him yet again. Nines had to be close, he had to be, because his thrusts had become quick and shallow. The slapping noises echoed throughout the room in quick succession, and Connor’s prostate was being near constantly stimulated, and he couldn’t  _ take it _ .

And then Connor was coming again, spilling himself over himself and on the desk and once again on Nines’ hand, body squeezing tight around Nines’ cock as he was fucked through the aftershocks of his orgasm. This time, the prompt to override his refractory period could not be found. The only thing in Connor’s UI was…

**[Warning: Forced reboot in… 10 seconds.]**

Nines slammed in one final time, hips stuttering as he filled Connor with his own cum. It burned at his already overheated insides, and Connor was twitching with every new wave of it. There was so much, too much, and Connor could feel it leaking out of his body even with Nines’ thick shaft tucked snuggly deep inside of him.

**[Commencing reboot.]**

And then everything went black, and Connor’s body lolled forward.

* * *

Nines was panting heavily, shuddering through the aftershocks of his own orgasm. Connor’s body was so tight around him still, so warm, so perfect around his cock. Connor was leaning forward, and Nines allowed himself to follow, draping himself over Connor’s body as he waited for his internal body temperature to reach comfortable levels.

That had been… so much more than Nines would have ever expected. If someone had told him this morning that he’d spend the night bringing the object of his affections to completion twice- Hell, if they had even just told them that Connor was the object of his affections, he would have laughed in their face.

Or, laughed as much as could manage while still maintaining his cool, mechanical exterior.

**[RefractoryPeriod.exe underway.**

**3% complete**

**Approximately… 32 minutes left.]**

Perfect. That would give him enough time to clean the both of them up, clean up the desk, and perhaps fold Connor’s discarded clothing, before situating Connor on his knees and trying out his mouth. He'd also... want to adjust the settings for how much cum he produced. One quick look at how it leaked out of Connor's body and rolled down his thighs was enough for him to decide the default setting was a bit too intense.

“Connor, please ensure you follow through with your refractory period this ti-... Connor?” 

Connor was being… unnaturally quiet. Nines furrowed his brow and stared down at Connor. He was also being unnaturally still.

Panic gripped at his thirium pump. He quickly pulled out of Connor’s ass, hissing as the cold air touched his sensitive cock, and turned Connor over, prepared to perform any maintenance necessary…

Until he caught sight of Connor’s LED, which was lazily pulsing blue. Connor was in sleep mode.

Nines had fucked Connor so hard, he overheated and entered sleep mode.

_ Nines _ did that.

Panic was replaced with pride, and Nines felt a little guilty for it but who could blame him? For his first time, he hadn’t done so bad. It helped that he had spent the majority of the day downloading and analyzing porn. Though there was a big jump from watching to doing, Nines had landed it perfectly.

Well, whatever the case, the fact that Connor was in sleep mode meant Nines could spend a little time simply admiring him and his body without being rushed.

* * *

Connor came to sometime later. His internal clock told him it had been twenty-seven minutes since he had entered sleep-mode.

All the diagnostics that had automatically ran upon him going into stasis came back mostly normal, besides a minor report mentioning that an important process (“RefractoryPeriod.exe”) had been cancelled shortly before he had been forced into sleep mode, and another informing him that his voice synthesizer required minor repairs. Connor couldn’t help but smile as he dismissed it.

He shifted slightly, absorbing as much information as he could without opening his eyes. He was somewhere… soft. And there was a hand running gently through his hair in rhythmic, soothing strokes. Where was he? Connor cracked an eye open.

He was on the break room couch, head elevated off the cushion slightly. He looked up, only to see Nines above him, stroking Connor’s hair as his head rested in his lap. The rapid spinning of Nines’ LED and the way he stared off into space indicated he was in the middle of working on something.

“Nines?” Connor spoke up, startling himself. His voice… it sounded so staticy. Was that the result of the error his diagnostic had found?

Nines blinked rapidly as his LED slowed, and he looked down at Connor. A smile grew over his lips, an actual, genuine smile. It looked odd, mechanical, like Nines was a first generation AI learning to smile (which, Connor supposed, wasn’t entirely inaccurate). Connor loved it.

“Are you okay, Connor?”

“My voice synthesizer is damaged,” Connor explained, but it was plenty obvious already. “But my diagnostics came back normal otherwise.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if a wire came loose,” Nines noted, “with how much you were screaming.”

“I’m not entirely surprised either,” Connor responded, and carefully sat himself up. He was infinitely grateful that, as an android, he didn’t get sore, because he was sure if it were possible, he’d be unable to move after the thorough fucking he had endured.

So, being fully capable of movement, Connor opted to slide himself back into Nines’ lap. Nines welcomed him with open arms, pulling him into a tight hug. Connor nuzzled his face into Nines’ neck and relaxed. He could stay like this forever, he decided.

“Come on, up we go,” Nines cooed, pulling Connor closer before standing up from the couch. Connor wrapped his arms around Nines’ neck as he was carried out of the break room and back into the office.

“Hm,” Connor hummed when he caught sight of his desk. It looked so clean, with his clothes neatly folded and put into an orderly pile on top of it.

“Your clothes aren’t that wrinkled, I promise,” Nines said, seemingly believing that Connor’s clothes were the cause of his humming.

“No it’s just,” Connor paused a moment. “The computer is okay.”

Nines paused as well, glancing over the computer as he sat Connor back down on his desk, “I suppose it is. The scenarios only came back with an eighty-three percent chance of it falling, that’s not a guarantee.”

“Perhaps I’ll be able to get some work done tonight after all,” Connor mused, only half-joking. There were only two reports left now, together they should only take him approximately forty-two minutes to complete.

“Work?” Nines repeated, and Connor was surprised to hear how confused he sounded. Nines loved to work.

“Yes, I might as well, if I’m here anyway.”

“Hm.” Now it was Nines’ turn to hum. He stared at Connor for a few moments longer, then turned to stare at the computer. Another moment passed, and Connor watched as Nines raised his hand, put it lightly against the computer screen…

And pushed the entire thing off the desk. The computer clattered to the floor with a loud  _ crack _ . The screen had shattered.

“...whoops,” Nines looked away from the computer and back to Connor, who looked as if Nines had just revealed that he was actually a human in disguise. “I made an error in my calculations, I’m afraid there was a one hundred percent chance of the computer breaking.”

“Nines!” Connor gasped, exasperated, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be particularly upset at the prospect of not doing any work tonight, not when there were a great many other, sweeter options avalible to him.

“My apologies, Connor,” Nines said, clearly not apologetic about what he had done, and leaned forward to mouth at Connor’s neck. “It seems like you’ll be unable to do any work tonight.”

“I’ll find something else to keep me occupied,” Connor said back, rolling his head back, allowing Nines to explore more of Connor’s throat.

“I’m sure you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing a cute little epilouge chapter, so expect that soon! No smut in that one (so far -w- ) but I really wanted to write one ;w;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS a tiny little epilouge ;w;

“You’re telling me,” Fowler paced back and forth behind his desk. He was clearly unhappy, but neither Connor nor Nines were surprised, considering what had just been discovered, "that we had not one, but  _ two _ androids in the office  _ all  _ night  last night, and still…  _ neither _ of you saw what happened to the computer?”

“I’m afraid not, Captain.”

“We were both very occupied with our own work.”

“It was  _ Connor’s _ computer!” Fowler snapped. “How were you doing any work without sitting at your own desk!”

“I am capable of working without a computer,” Connor pointed out. Fowler simply sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Right, I suppose you are. And Nines, you didn’t see a thing?”

“Not a thing,” Nines crossed his arms and looked down, as if trying to recall the events of last night in hopes of remembering anything suspicious. Connor was suddenly thankful it was now illegal to probe an android’s memory without a warrant.

“Fine, fine,” with another sigh, Fowler relented. “Not like that old thing wasn’t due for upgrades anyway, couldn’t even keep up with your typing speed, Connor. I’ll file a report and get us a new one as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Will that be all?”

“Yes, that’s all.” With that, Fowler sunk into his desk chair. “Get back to work you two, we’ve got more cases than we know what to do with.”

The two left the office together, Connor almost vibrating with the adrenaline (or the adrenaline-like substance that would affect androids) running through his veins. Lying to the captain to cover for the fact that he and Nines had spent the entire night fucking like rabbits was exciting, to say the least. 

“It’s a good thing you uploaded all the files on the computer to your internal systems,” Nines mused as they made their way back to the office proper. That gave Connor pause. Upload the files? Why would he have thought to upload the files before Nines broke the computer?

“What are you talking about?”

“Did you…  _ not _ save the files?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t anticipate you pushing the entire thing off the desk!” Connor lowered his voice to a harsh whisper.

“You  _ said _ you’d save them.”

“I’m sure I would remember-” And then it all came flooding back to Connor. His numerous desperate attempts to get Nines to fuck him  _ had _ included promising to upload the reports to his internal memory in the event that the computer was damaged.

“Well, it wasn’t like you gave me much of a chance to actually follow through.”

“It would have taken you three point seven seconds to save all the files on that computer to your memory.”

“And you had me pinned to the desk in one point fou- ahhh…” 

They were back in the office, leaving Connor no choice but to let his words trail off. He had a sinking suspicion that if it were revealed the reason for the computer breaking was because Nines had wanted to fuck Connor seven different ways without distraction, it wouldn’t go over well with the other detectives. 

“Yes, Connor?” Nines rose an eyebrow, urging Connor to finish his thought.

“We can talk about it later,” Connor eyed the detectives, some of whom were staring at the two androids, and then looked back to Nines. Surely Nines did not want to have this conversation while surrounded by their coworkers.

“No, Connor, I insist. You were saying something about me pi-”

“Ah, ah!” Connor was quick to cut him off, waving a hand in his face. More detectives were staring, Connor could feel their gaze hot against his skin. “Later!” 

“If you insist,” Nines relented, and Connor saw the way his lips quirked up just a bit into a small grin. 

“I do,” Connor sighed, and then they were parting ways. Connor returned to his desk, to where Hank was giving him an all-too-knowledgeable smile. Connor returned it with a glare, but there was no heat behind it.

“Heard your computer broke,” Hank teased, and Connor shook his head.

“Yes, quite unfortunate. Captain Fowler is seeing about replacing it as soon as possible.”

“‘Bout time anyway, that old thing was just something we dug out of the back of the storage closet,” Hank admitted with a shrug. “Did… everything go alright last night?”

“Everything…” Connor looked over to Nines, who was talking to Gavin about a case they had just been assigned that morning. “Everything went perfectly alright. Thank you for your concern, Lieutenant.” 

“Good,” Hank nodded. “Was a little worried. It’s not like you-know-who is known for being particularly friendly.”

“Oh I can assure you, he can be plenty friendly, if he wants to be,” Connor comforted. “In fact, at one point he insisted upon-”

“Oh! No, I don’t wanna hear it,” Hank waved a hand in Connor’s face, much like how Connor had done to Nines before. “You just keep what happened last night safe inside your memory systems or whatever you've got.”

“But if you want reassurance that I was treated well, then wouldn’t it be a good idea for you to hear-”

“Look at  _ that _ !” Hank grabbed a file off his messy desk at random. “New cases, my favorite. Let’s go check out the crime scene, Connor.” Before Connor could object, or point out that the file Hank had grabbed held the details to a case they had solved already, Hank was marching out the door with a gusto Connor hadn’t seen before. Connor sighed, gathered the correct new case files, and turned to follow. Before he left, though…

Connor turned to Nines, who, perhaps sensing that he was being stared at, looked up from the file he had been reading with Gavin back to him. 

Connor waved.

Nines waved back.

With that, Connor left the building, walking at a brisk pace so he could catch up with Hank. Idly, he wondered if he’d be staying late tonight as well. The Captain had assigned him and Hank a good few cases, after all, surely the paperwork would take some time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this ended up being SFW but that doesn't mean I don't have more smut planned ;)c  
> I've got another fic in the works that have some p fun stuff! No spoilers but there's a lollipop involved ;;;)  
> Again, if anyone has any suggestions for future fics between these two (Or with Connor/Markus tbh I love that ship EVEN MORE) then feel free to request something below!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll know this is gonna get another chapter ;)c  
> It's almost done, but I really wanted to share this one!  
> Plus the entire doc is currently 20 pages and I felt like that was too long for one chapter -w-
> 
> I really love these two together, so if you have any suggestions for future fics, or possibly suggestions for what happens in the next chapter, please comment below!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
